yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 044
"King Rhodie!!", known as "King Fubuki!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 6 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden is very excited, having just completed building a new Deck. He finishes the Deck with "Winged Kuriboh", while he places "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" into a Deck case full of cards. He leaves that case on his desk and puts his new Deck into another case, which he puts in his jacket pocket. Syrus rushes into the room and informs Jaden that the American students have arrived. Jesse, Axel, Adrian and James step off their helicopter onto the grounds of Duel Academy. Principal MacKenzie joins them, telling them to enjoy themselves, while he does the same in his own way. Tragoedia mentally hopes that they don't disappoint him and put on a fine show. Midori has a conversation with her mother over the phone, who tells her to inform her if anything else comes up. She later teaches her class, and is livid to see Jaden asleep during it. Elsewhere across campus, Alexis plays baseball in gym class, Bastion sits in the video room and Chazz attends Professor Sartyr's class. MacKenzie meets with Chancellor Sheppard and introduces his students. He tells him that each of them competed in and won various tournaments sponsored by KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions, along with David, Reggie and Aster Phoenix. Sheppard asks where the fifth student is, and MacKenzie replies that Aster is currently competing in a world tournament in Korea, but will arrive later. Later, James looks out the window in his room and sees Atticus approach Reggie. She tells him she's going back to her dorm and that she doesn't want to see her father. Atticus recalls Jaden and Midori telling him that she has lost her memory after he Duel with Jaden concluded. James confronts Atticus in the forest and says he was lucky to find Atticus so soon after arriving. Atticus tells him he has no idea who he is and that he wouldn't remember anyway since James is not a woman. James tells him that he wished to get revenge on David, but Atticus beat him to the punch. He challenges Atticus as a proxy instead, tossing him an Academia Disk. Atticus accepts and the Duel begins. Featured Duel: Atticus Rhodes vs. James Crocodile Cook Turn 1: Atticus Atticus draws. He then Normal Summons "Air Sphere" (400/300) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: James James draws. He then Normal Summons "Lion Alligator" (1900/200) in Attack Position. "Lion Alligator" attacks and destroys "Air Sphere", but Atticus activates his face-down "Wind Pressure Compensation", switching "Lion Alligator" to Defense Position as it destroyed Atticus' monster by battle. Turn 3: Atticus Atticus draws. He then Normal Summons "Transform Sphere" (100/100) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, discarding a card from his hand to equip "Lion Alligator" to it and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster ("Transform Sphere": 100 → 2000/100). Atticus attacks directly (James 4000 → 2000), which activates the effect of "Transform Sphere", switching itself to Defense Position. Atticus Sets a card, and "Lion Alligator" is Special Summoned back to James' side of the field in Defense Position during the End Phase. Turn 4: James James draws "Primordial Charge" and subsequently activates it, allowing all Reptile-Type monsters to inflict piercing damage to Defense Position monster. He then Tributes "Lion Alligator" to Tribute Summon "Spawn Alligator" (2200/1000) in Attack Position. He attacks and destroys "Transform Sphere", with "Primordial Charge" inflicting piercing damage (Atticus 4000 → 1900). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.